


Everything About Our Life

by christyseven



Category: g.o.d
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christyseven/pseuds/christyseven
Summary: A collection of short fics I wrote of Hosang and Danwoo. I watched quite a lot of god's show recently and I got so many ideas from those. Since then I decided to write them down as short fic so basically all these are base on things that happened. I just add my personal touch to it :)
Relationships: Danny Ahn/Kim Taewoo (g.o.d), Son Hoyoung/Yun Kyesang (g.o.d)





	Everything About Our Life

A normal night during their walk at Pilgrimage Road. They decided to rest early since it had been a tiring day. After they chose the room for everyone, the team quickly went their own way. 

Kyesang entered the room. He quickly threw all his belongings on his bed and lied beside them. Suddenly he remembered he had a roommate and that person had a giant blister at his sole so he stood up. At that moment Hoyoung was pushing two suitcases and slowly walked in. He quickly waled over and took over all the stuff Hoyoung had been holding.

"Hyung, did you wanna go to the shower first ? " The brown hair one who is rummaging through his suitcase asked. Kyesang, who is busying checking his phone, said :"Nah. You go first. Also " He quickly glanced the feet of the other. "Go find the team doctor and get a treatment. " "Oh okay then. " So Hoyoung just walked away after his words. After Hoyoung walked out the room, Kyesang put down his phone and checked the room. This room is not that big. It's kind of similar to that one they used to live. Kyesang realized the last time he sahred a room with Hoyoung was when they lived at the dorm. He thought :' It was indeed a good idea to come here. Even though it was painful for Hoyoung. '

After he finished showering as well, Hoyoung was already asleep. Kyesang checked Hoyoung was nicely tucked insde his bed and tucked himself as well. Hoyoung's sleeping habit was not good. The quilt was never on him every time he woke up. He put on his glasses and take out the book he bring with him. He and Hoyoung had been reading this book together but since Hoyoung always sleep after him, Kyesang had been left quite behind on the reading progress. He decided to catch up right now.

He only read few pages and the head on the other bed moved a little bit. Hoyoung opened his eyes and looked at Kyesang. He cannot see things clear right now but feel secured when there's someone beside him. Hoyoung yarned a little and tucked himself more. "You don't need to wait until I go to bed as well. Just go to sleep if you are tired already. " Kyesang put his glasses back to place when he said. "Hyung. It's okay. " Hoyoung was staring at Kyesang when he answered. Suddenly, he started to laugh. He laugh so much his eyes squeezed together. Kyesang always thought that Hoyoung's smile was the best thing in this world and it was kind of similar to his.

"Um? Why keep looking at me? " " Because you are good-looking. " Kyesang saw Hoyoung had closed his eyes so he didn't answer. He just went back to reading his book but a small murmur got his attention.

" I'm gonna take this opportunity to look at you more or then other than concerts, we don't have that much chances seeing each other. "

Kyesang put down his books. He went over and put a little kiss on Hoyoung's forehand. "I love you, my love. Dream of me. "

After they came back from Spain, everything was back to normal. Hoyoung was alone at his house finding nothing to do. His phone buzzed when he was sitting on the sofa. He pick it up and realized it was a message from Kyesang.

" Your daily Kyesang had been sent. The picture is attached. " 

The picture was a selfie from Kyesang at the shooting place.

Few minutes after, Kyesang received a message from Hoyoung as well. It was a photo of his love of his life smiling and tons of heart emoji. Just like his heart for that person on the other side of the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE LET'S WALK TOGETHER!!!  
> I watched that show for so many times. Everyone is so cute and so warm and I am so happy and emotional while watching that show.  
> Hosang and Danwoo was the cutest in this show. I sincerely recommend everyone go watch it


End file.
